Educating William
by I'dBeDelighted
Summary: This story is slightly more explicit than my usual. The idea stems from the scene where the newly married William and Julia disappear into the hotel room.
1. Chapter 1

Warning, slightly more explicit than my usual stories.

This story insisted on being written despite all my attempts to ignore it. It sat for weeks half-finished but eventually screamed at me to pick it up again but even then took me several weeks to finish.

The idea stems from the scene where the newly married William and Julia disappear into the hotel room. It occurred to me that William entered that room with so much confidence that (despite my feet being firmly planted in the virgin camp) I thought perhaps he did have some experience after all. His reaction to Brackenreid's 'advice' set me thinking too. So here is my interpretation of how, when and where William gained his experience.

I have to thank my wonderful beta reader _**lovemondays**_ for her infinite patience in talking me through the writing of this story.

**Chapter 1**

His door opened and she entered without invitation. He awoke with a start. She was wearing only her nightgown … and a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd like company."

"Company? Why would I want company? It's the middle of the night."

"Yes it is. What better time to visit."

As she walked towards him she undid the buttons down the front of her nightgown and slipped it off. He pulled his blanket over his head.

"What are you doing? Please this isn't right. You shouldn't be here."

She sat down beside him, removed the blanket, undid the buttons on his undershirt and slipped it over his head. The Fathers hadn't prepared him for anything like this. He didn't know what to do. Taking his face in her hands she kissed him on the lips. He sat, as a statue, he dare not move. What should he do now? She reached down and undid the drawstring on his underpants and slipping in her hand she weighed the size and hardness of his manhood.

William awoke with a start. He'd been dreaming again. He hadn't had this dream for many years but with his impending marriage and the thoughts of his wedding night the dream had once again returned. Truth was this wasn't really a dream but a dream of a memory ... from long ago, the summer he'd worked as a ranch hand.

Will had spent the winter at the logging camp, in spring he found himself at a loose end and went looking for something to do until he could go back to the camp the following winter. He had come across an advertisement in the local town paper for a job as a summer ranch hand. Always willing to try something new he had applied and got the job. He was now settled at the ranch, he had his own room in the bunkhouse attached to the barn and enjoyed spending his evenings reading the books he'd brought with him. He had been working at the ranch a couple of months when the ranch owner's daughter started coming out to talk to him whenever she saw him and soon they had become friends. She was a pretty girl, a couple of years older than Will, she seemed lonely. She had lived her life on the ranch with no one of her own age to associate with. Will had never been friends with a girl before. At home all his friends were boys and there were no girls at the Jesuit school. The only girl he'd ever really known was his sister Susannah. So it was that Will found himself at age 17 with no knowledge of how to get along with girls. Not that Alice was difficult to get along with, in fact it was almost like talking to a boy. She'd grown up on the ranch with no girlfriends and the only female company was her stepmother.

Will had now been working at the ranch several months and had recently had his eighteenth birthday. One evening he was sitting on the bench on the bunkhouse stoop reading a book when Alice came to sit with him. It was obvious she liked him but he wasn't sure he wanted to get involved with a girl right now. He had plans and wasn't interested in a relationship. He'd promised himself one more winter of logging before taking his money and perhaps going back to Montreal. They were friends, he was happy with that, it was good to have someone close to his own age to talk to. It would seem however that just being friends wasn't quite what Alice had in mind.

Alice sidled up to Will, put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Has anyone ever told you you're cute?" she asked. Will was embarrassed, what kind of behaviour was this? "No," he replied. "Well you are and I'd like to get to know you better." Will tried to slide down the bench but Alice hugged him too hard. He'd never been in a situation like this before and wasn't sure what he should do. "Please," he said, "this is totally inappropriate." "Really?" Alice pouted, "Are you not at least a little interested in me? Would you not like to be friends?" "Friends, yes, but this is a little forward for friends is it not?" The situation was getting really uncomfortable for Will. The Fathers hadn't taught them what to do when in the company of girls but he was sure this wasn't what should happen. "Why are you so shy?" Alice enquired. "Surely you've been with a girl before?" "I most certainly have not!" Will was shocked by Alice's forwardness. He managed to pry himself away from her and stood up. As he approached the door to go inside she stepped in front of him and opening the door herself backed in pulling Will inside with her.

Alice closed the door and pushed Will up against it then she kissed him. He was just about to stop her when he realized … he liked it! He relaxed and returned the kiss and put his arms around her and pulled her in to him. Maybe being friends with a girl wasn't so bad after all.

Will felt a stirring in his pants, he'd had dreams in the past and woken up to find himself wet. He hoped he wasn't going to embarrass himself with Alice but she'd already noticed the bulge and put her arms around his rear and pulled him into her. Things were getting out of hand and he didn't know what to do to calm them down, he'd never been in this situation before. Alice seemed to realize this and told him to relax, she'd take care of him. She steered him into his bunk room and closed the door, locking it behind her. Will stood rooted to the spot, not knowing what to do. Alice undid his shirt then his pants. She slipped off his suspenders and shirt in one movement and whipped down his pants and underpants before he could object. She pushed him until he fell backwards onto the bed, then quickly undressed herself until she was naked. Will closed his eyes, he wasn't sure what he should do but looking at Alice was certainly the one thing he shouldn't. Closing his eyes didn't help him though, he was still naked with a naked girl sitting next to him.

Will opened his eyes and took in the sight before him. What else could he do? He had to admit, she was quite lovely and his eyes roved over her body. She pushed him back and lay on top of him, kissed him on the lips, nibbled his ear then ran her tongue down to his chest and over his nipple. He inhaled rapidly, the situation was getting out of hand and he had no idea how to stop it. Did he want to stop it? He had to admit his temperature was rising and it wasn't because of the heat in the room! "Give in Will," Alice told him, "let yourself enjoy it. You know you want to." As she straddled his body he relaxed, she took him inside her and gyrated rhythmically. It was the most intense sensation he'd ever felt, until it suddenly became more intense and his body stiffened and arched, then his world exploded.

He must have fallen asleep as the next thing he knew it was dark and he was alone. Was it a dream? It couldn't have been, he was lying on top of the blanket, naked. It must have been real. Will smiled to himself. What would the Fathers think of him now? He should go to confession but he hadn't been to mass since last fall. The logging camp didn't have a church and he hadn't been into town since he'd started working at the ranch. Was there even a Catholic church in town? He'd confess his sins next time he was in church but in the meantime perhaps it wouldn't hurt to have a little more fun.

He was hoping perhaps to have another encounter with Alice but he didn't see her again for a few days and didn't get the chance to talk to her even then. That evening however there was a knock on his door and in walked Alice. She immediately stripped off her clothes and walked over to the bed where Will was relaxing. She pulled him to his feet and undressed him. Once again she pushed him back onto the bed. This time he wasn't going to object, he knew what was coming and relished in the experience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The door opened. Will sat up with a start. Why was Alice here at this time? What _was_ the time? He heard her enter the room, "Alice, what are you doing here at this time?" She didn't answer. The moon was full, its light shining in through the un-curtained window behind Will's bed fell on the woman's face. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked. "I thought you'd like company," she replied. "Company? Why would I want company? It's the middle of the night." "Yes it is. What better time to visit." As she walked towards him she undid the buttons of her nightgown and slipped it off. He pulled his blanket over his head. "What are you doing? Please this isn't right. You shouldn't be here." She sat down beside him and removed the blanket. "Are you really that shy?" she asked, "I know Alice has been here." Will was shocked, "She TOLD you?" "She didn't need to. She won't be coming to you again."  
Then she undid the buttons on his undershirt and slipped it over his head.

The moonlight shone on Will's body making it look as pale as snow but the light playing over the contours caused shadows emphasizing his physique. Logging had turned his boxing physique into a hard mass of muscle. She inspected the contours of his shoulders and chest her hand coming to rest over his nipple. She lazily ran her thumb around it eliciting a sharp intake of breath. Will thought he knew what was coming next, how wrong he was.

She pushed him down to lie on his back, bending over him she kissed him on the lips, moved down to his throat then his other nipple all the while running her thumb over the first. Now watching his handsome face she ran her other hand down his chest and hooked her fingers inside the waist of his underpants until she found and undid the drawstring. She continued her exploration down his belly to his now hardening shaft. Wrapping her hand around it she stroked lightly, it pulsed and grew within her grasp. Her hand continued its downward path until she encircled his scrotum. She gently squeezed and rubbed then her hand travelled back to his now full erection tracing her finger around the crown. Will could barely stand it. Removing his pants she positioned herself above him and before he could object she sank onto his waiting hardness. Realizing this was too much for him all at once she sat with him buried deep inside her allowing him to regain his composure.

Will took a deep breath. He had no idea what she had in store for him but he knew it wasn't going to be like his experience with Alice. She felt his body relax beneath her. She ran her thumbs over his nipples once again and felt his body tighten just a little, he was ready. Placing her hands on his chest she raised herself up until just his tip was inside her then plunged down and moved rhythmically allowing him to slide out just a little then all the way back in. His eyes closed and his head arched back and he instinctively began to thrust. She wanted to take him all the way … but not too soon. She intended that they climax together. This young man was stunning and she intended to enjoy all of him.

It was a couple of weeks before she came to visit again, this time Will was prepared. When the door opened he pretended to be asleep. She crept up to his bed and sat on the edge, she ran her eyes over his face for a moment or two then ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled and opened his eyes. "You were awake?" she asked. "Yes." Will replied. "Why did you pretend to be asleep?" "I wanted to know what you would do." He smiled at her. "Then let me tell you what I'm going to do." He cocked his head and gave her a questioning look. "I'm going to teach you how to make love to a woman." "Why would you do that?" Will was mystified. "Every woman deserves to have her needs fulfilled just as much as a man's. If I can make another woman's life more pleasant why wouldn't I? I'm sure you'll have your share of women chasing after you when you're older Will and one day you'll find a woman to spend the rest of your life with. You'll need to know how to make love to her so that she wants to be with you. Will now realized why she was here. Her husband wouldn't or couldn't give her the satisfaction she needed so she was going to get it from him. "So you will teach me how to satisfy a woman and at the same time I will satisfy you." "You're a quick learner Will." "I try," he smiled at her.

After removing her nightgown she stripped him of his underclothes. He was no longer embarrassed at being naked in front of a woman. As before she straddled him, then began kissing him on the lips, this time she worked her way down his body, stopping off at each nipple then working her way down to his waiting shaft. She took him in her mouth and teased him with her tongue but stopped before taking him too far. "Now it's time for you to do the same Will." He looked at her, not sure what to do. "Just do what I've done to you Will. Don't be embarrassed, you can't do anything wrong. There is no right or wrong way to do this." Turning her over so that she was underneath him he started at her lips, kissed her neck, each breast finishing at her nipples then worked his way down her body until her reached…. What? He looked up at her, she was smiling. "Continue down Will, use your tongue, you will feel a bump." He did so and elicited a sharp intake of breath. He ran his tongue around the sweet spot and there was the intake of breath again. He continued with his ministrations and the bump grew larger. Soon her breath was becoming ragged. He looked up at her and saw the ecstasy on her face. He must be doing something right. "Don't stop Will" she said breathlessly. He turned his attention back and once again set about running his tongue over her. Her hips thrust upwards and then she went stiff and shuddered. She had lost control he thought and he realized she had climaxed. But he hadn't entered her . Soon she relaxed and managed to speak again. "Do you realize what you did Will?" "I made you climax. But how? We didn't have intercourse." She looked at him and smiled, "Women don't need a man inside them to experience a climax. There are several ways a woman can come to ecstasy only one of which requires penetration." Will had always been led to believe that women didn't want sex, weren't built for it and suffered it because their husbands forced it on them. This woman seemed to be saying women could like sex and didn't need a man. Well, he knew men didn't need women to experience a climax so perhaps women weren't so different after all. "Now Will, do that again but with your finger this time." She took his hand and placed it in the wetness of her opening. "Bring the wetness forward and use your finger to stimulate the bump. Will did as he was told and soon she came to climax again. "You barely rested between climaxes." he observed. "No, I didn't and I could climax again and again." She smiled at Will as he looked at her incredulously. "Now Will, it's time for you to get some pleasure out of this, your lesson is over for tonight. Make love to me…."

As the months went by she came to him, not often but regularly nonetheless. Each time she taught him something new. This young man was her prodigy. His good looks and physique had caught her eye. Alice had talked of the books he read, he was obviously intelligent and loved to learn. She had taught him the ways of lovemaking, the one thing he could never learn from books.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was the final evening of his stay at the ranch, he was heading back to the logging camp tomorrow. The day had been uneventful and he lay on his bed and thought about his time here. It certainly wasn't what he'd expected. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined what transpired here. He arrived as a shy boy with no real life experience and although his life experiences hadn't expanded much in his time here, his knowledge and experience in the ways of women, physical ways of women at least, had expanded beyond his imaginings. He had to admit that women's minds were still a mystery to him. Perhaps one day he would find someone to teach him that too. He was still musing about women's minds when his teacher, as he'd come to think of her, entered his room. His body reacted automatically.

"So, you're leaving tomorrow…." Will nodded his reply. "I'll miss you. Will you come back next spring?" she asked. "I'd planned on moving on, perhaps back to Montreal. I haven't decided yet." "Well I hope to see you again Will but if I don't I have some words of advice. You are a handsome young man Will. The girls will swarm around you like flies. Don't be tempted. Wait for the right girl to come along and when she does give her your heart, and your body. Don't be the kind of man that just takes what he wants. Always remember that in satisfying your lover you will satisfy yourself and ultimately get greater pleasure." Then she was gone.

He didn't see her the next day, neither did he see Alice, actually he hadn't seen much of Alice since her stepmother had started coming to him. He had missed their conversations but understood why she had stayed away. He collected his last wages and the old ranch hand drove him to town where he could get transportation to the logging camp.

William shook his head. That was quite the summer. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined the experience he'd had. It really did almost seem like a dream … almost. He'd always remembered what she'd said to him before he left. He _had_ saved himself, first for Liza, then for Julia. Oh how long he'd waited for Julia but tomorrow she was to become his wife. He may not have used all the knowledge he'd gained that summer but he'd never forgotten it. Now he wondered, what would he do on their wedding night? He assumed that Julia thought him a virgin, what would she think if she knew he was not only NOT a virgin but had, at least once, been a skilled lover. Should he pretend to be a novice or should he unleash all his skill on her on their wedding night. Obviously he wanted to make love to her in a grand way to let her know in no uncertain terms what she meant to him. What would she think if he did that? Would she be upset that he'd kept the secret all these years or would she be pleased that she wouldn't have to 'break him in'? What should he do? He drifted back to sleep still thinking about the problem.

The next day dawned bright, sunny and warm. It was finally his wedding day and what a glorious day it was. The dreams and thoughts of the previous night had gone. He decided he wouldn't think about it today and whatever happened, happened. Now he had to get ready, they still had work to do to clear Mary Thompson's name.


End file.
